


Hawkmoth Won

by SmittenVixen13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hawkmoth wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13
Summary: Inspired by lenoreofraven on tumblr, a tear jerker for sure. Enjoy the angst and the lack of summary





	Hawkmoth Won

The world tilted off its axis, vision blurring as a cold wave rushed over her skin. She recalled instances of near death experiences, being a super hero brought a lot of those moments to her and she was no stranger to it, but now she felt the softest pinpricks of death. It was enveloping her, dragging her, making her rise her eyes towards her enemy and see the cruel barbarous gleam in those sinister eyes of her enemy.  
  
It was a life for a life wish, what was taken must also be given, and it wasn’t the kind, sweet boy he was trading for his wife. It was her. His enemy.  
  
_**God, I looked up to him.** _  
  
It didn’t hurt, per say, but her world was getting foggy.  
  
But no one noticed. No one paid head because they had all thought _Adrien_ would be the sacrifice. God knew he had so often casted his son aside, god knew they all believed it was because he was preparing himself for that trade.  
  
She couldn’t fault them for not looking to her, for keeping their eyes on their enemy or his son.  
  
The battle had been brutal but in the end he won. He won and she was going to die.  
  
She wanted her mama, she wanted her papa. She wanted to hug them at least one last time, to feel their kisses on her cheeks, to wake up in the morning with their gentle teasing of her clumsiness, to beat her papa at video games.  
  
She wanted her Nonnia Gina. She wanted to travel with her, to see the world all anew. She had been planning that once Hawkmoth was defeated, she’s go with Gina around the world! Through the scorching Sahara to the freezing Chilean mountains, through Italy and China.  
  
She pleaded with him, pleaded with her eyes to stop. _**I’m just a kid, please, stop this madness!** _  
  
But he heard no word, if anything, he looked pleased with himself. Of course he would, she was his enemy. The one always managing to foil his plots and keep him away from the miraculous. He was getting rid of a girl with no ties instead of his own son.  
  
Marinette felt herself grow tired, rolling onto her back to look through the broken glass towards the night sky. There were stars, fading, but **there**. She had always loved looking at them on her balcony, dreaming of her future, of her very own boutique, of her own /family.  
  
Emma, Louis, Hugo. All those hours fantasizing about a home with Adrien weren’t going to exist anymore.  
  
Would Tikki even remember her? The girl who lost the earrings? Would Master Fu choose a new guardian to guard the miraculous? God she didn’t want to go.  
  
As her vision faded, her breathing slowing, she whispered one last, “I love you.” It was for all those in her life, all those who would never be in her life. For her friends. For her family. For her Kwami. For Adrien.  
  
_**Please don’t forget about me.** _  
  
~  
  
Alya waited for the moment Adrien would fall limp in Chloe’s arms, or vanish or something, but it never came. There they were, shellter in hand but no death, even as the brilliant light of the Miraculous Magic faded out.  
  
The assistant came up, grinning to her boss, her eyes filled tears. “Sir she’s _awake_ ! She’s still weak but she’s awake!”  
  
The villain looked so overjoyed, hurrying to the assistant, seemingly leaving them all behind as if they were not even there. As if he hadn’t just brutally demolished his son in one of the harshest battles they’ve ever faced.  
  
There was a special place in hell for those two, and she hoped they **burned** for all eternity.  
  
But Adrien was _safe_ . They all were now!  
  
“Marinette! Adrien’s okay, come over here girl!” She was trembling, grinning in excitement. He was _okay_ , sure he was bruised but he would heal. “Mari, come on.”  
  
They turned to see her, even though Chloe was mostly fixed on crying over Adrien-Nino wasn’t too better, but only saw the black haired girl lying down.  
**_  
She probably fainted. She did get her ass kicked._ ** She got up, hurrying over to her to crouch by her side.  
  
“Mari, wake up. We’re all okay, Adrien’s okay. No one got vanished.” Her watery laugh was heard as she gently shook her best friend. But she wasn’t waking up. “Mari, come on girl. Stop sleepin’, wake up.” She shook her harder, panic picking up in her system. “I-I said wake up. Marinette wake up!”  
  
They were scrambling now over to her, each of them trying to wake her up. But no life came, no tired groan or whine, no pained whimper. Nothing.  
  
“Princess…Princess, Mari, wake up. W-We’re fine. We’re safe now. We can g-go kick dad’s ass now and get our Kwami.” It was heartbreaking to see their sunshine beginning to cry, realization hitting them. “P-PLEASE. D-Don’t leave us! Marinette, _my lady_ , please don’t leave me.”  
  
Marinette never woke up, never saw them all sobbing all over her body. Her lifeless form held none of the warmth she was so well known for.  
  
Hawkmoth won and they lost everything.

**Author's Note:**

> To find the original thread, head right here: https://lenoreofraven.tumblr.com/post/185106384243/hawkmoth-wins-au-when-gabriel-makes-his-wish
> 
> Thanks for checking out my work! Kore Complex will be out by Friday/Saturday!


End file.
